Social Democratic Party (Indrala)
|Seats2 Title = Indralan Cabinet|Seats2 = |Website = https://www.sdp.org.yin|politics = Politics of Indrala|political parties = Political parties in Indrala|elections = |party_logo = }}The Social Democratic Party (Yingdalan: 社會民主黨, Transliteration: Shè huì mín zhǔ dǎng) is a progressive, left-wing political party in Indrala. The party was founded in June of 4325 by Fa Rong, just as monarchism was seeing a resurgence in the National Conference, a motion opposed by a majority of the Social Democrats. The Social Democratic Party is largely comprised of left-leaning students, urbanites, educated professionals, and minorities. It also, however, contains a small centre-right faction, many of whom were former members of the collapsed Republican Party. History The month immediately before the Social Democratic Party's founding would see Indrala vote in a large majority of pro-monarchists into the National Conference. This would lead Fa Rong, a pro-republican legislator, to establish the Social Democratic Party in her hometown of Kaizhou. The party would quickly rally around many of Indrala's urban centers, especially Tian'an, Kaizhou, and Mudanwan, creating its current support base. However, due to being founded right after a national election, the Social Democratic Party was reduced to acting as a grassroots movement, only being able to run local elections for quite a few years. This crucial time period would also see the party gain a small centre-right faction, as the swift destruction of the Republican Party would leave the Social Democrats as one of the only remaining pro-republican parties. The Social Democratic Party's first election in 4330 would end with the party receiving 64 seats out of Indrala's 668, quite a show for a small, recently founded organization. However, the election itself ended with a blow to the party's main tenant: the preservation of Indralan democracy, as a majority of the populace voted for the creation of a constitutional monarchy. In the following days, the party leadership announced a plan for the Social Democratic Party to aid in the establishment of the new government, in the hopes it would increase stability and unity in the increasingly dangerous times. In June of 4486, at a Party Conference held in Kaizhou, the SDP was reformed into the Bamboo-Left Coalition under Hua Feihong. Party Governance The Social Democratic Party has two leading officials within its ranks: the Party Leader and Party Chancellor. The Party Chancellor heads the entirety of the party, and furthermore runs its day to day operations as well as other internal affairs. Despite this the Party Leader is truly the face of the Social Democratic Party and is the member that will become the head of government, if the party is able to secure such a role. Both of these positions are voted upon by members of the party during Party Conferences held a year before each national election. While the Party Leader must undergo reelection for each conference, the Party Chancellor holds the position for two sessions, unless they decide to renounce their role. Party Leaders Party Chancellors Electoral Results Grand Chancellery (Defunct) Grand Assembly Category:Political parties in Indrala